Meeting the Family
by IronicVeghead
Summary: A zeta tube accident leaves Artemis stranded in Central City, where Barry finds her and takes her to Wally's house until the zeta tubes are up and running again. While her boyfriend Wally has no idea she's there. Spitfire. Twoshot.
1. Part 1

**Hello! This started on a whim and got finished because I'm stuck on my other stories. I have a ton more planned already and a few in progress or nearly complete too!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Part 2 will be up tomorrow.**

* * *

"The zeta tubes are acting wonky," Robin explained to the team gathered in the living room, "So just don't use them without permission. Batman and I can check to make sure they'll take you where you want to go, but if you just zeta off willy-nilly it could potentially send you to any destination,"

"That doesn't sound too bad," Superboy scoffed, wondering why Robin was taking this so seriously.

"It is if sends you to Atlantis where you can't breathe," The boy wonder pointed out.

That shut up any further doubts pretty fast.

"Have you told Arty yet?" Wally asked, knowing that the absent girl was asleep in her room.

"No, I didn't feel like handling the wrath of waking her up," Robin smirked, Wally nodded in fervent agreement, "So anyway, they should be fixed by this evening but until then just be sure you check with us before using them," He summed up.

The group of teens nodded, each of them meandering off to whatever they had been doing before.

Wally was heading back to one of the fancy computers in the library, it was much faster than what he had at home; but he made a stop on the way there. He turned the knob to Artemis's room carefully, not wanting to wake the archer up. The speedster opened the door wide enough to peer in, smiling at the view of the blonde curled up in a blanket on her bed.

Two years ago he never would have dared this; but over a year ago he wasn't dating the beautiful superhero across the room from him. And was he not in the middle of a very important search on the internet, he would have snuck in and cuddled up next to her. But he needed to find her a birthday present before he ran out of time so he gently closed the door and continued on to the library, sitting down in front of the brightly lit screen to peruse the many tabs he still had up.

Surely _one of_ the sites had something good enough for his girlfriend.

* * *

Artemis woke up groggy at the sound of her cell phones alarm. She turned the annoying device off and sat up, her fleece blanket still draped around her shoulders.

_I guess I better head home…_ She mused. The archer had avoided taking a nap at her own home for fear that her mother would wake her up to do the homework she was adamanton putting off to the last minute.

She jammed her phone into her pocket and headed to the exit. Artemis didn't know if Wally was still in the Cave or not, but if she sought him out she was sure to never leave on time. It was best to just go before anything distracted her.

Artemis got to the zeta tube and halfheartedly punched in 'Gotham' as her destination before walking into place.

She was turning around when she thought she heard her name, but the zeta beam swept her away before she found the source.

* * *

Wally was exhausted from trying to sit in one place for so long, so he decided to get a snack. Mostly because that was his answer for everything and it hadn't failed him yet.

Not one website had any good ideas for what to get his girlfriend. She didn't want jewelry or pretty decorations. Artemis was practical. He needed to find her something she could use.

Wally turned away from the refrigerator with a few condiments gathered in his arms, not noticing the archer traipsing through the conjoined living room. He was in the process of spreading mustard on a slice of bread when he heard the beep of the zeta tube's computer.

"Artemis!" He yelled, racing towards her as fast as he possibly could when he saw her standing in position to be transported away.

Wally didn't really have a plan of what he might have done when he got to her, maybe he would push her out of the way, maybe he would just join her, but it didn't really matter because the light of the zeta beam consumed the archer before he reached her. He stood frozen, staring at the spot she had just been standing, his heart abruptly sunken into a fit of worry.

"ROBIN!" Wally's voice cracked as he ran toward the computer bay where Robin was messing with the technology and trying to fix the zeta technology.

"KF?" The boy wonder asked worriedly as the speedster skidded into the room.

"Artemis just used the zeta tubes! Did anyone clear her?" Wally questioned quickly, his gaze flying over the screens glowing in front of the boy. Robin frowned and started typing.

"No," He scowled, "No one cleared her for transport. This could be bad,"

"Can you see where it sent her? What's the chance it took her where she wanted to go? Most of the destinations are safe though, right?" Wally began spewing questions out, sticking his face into Robin's breathing space as he squinted at the type on the screen and tried to decipher it.

"I don't know, like 30%, and yes but there are multiple that are not," He answered swiftly, used to Wally's fast-paced speech.

"There's got to be some way to at least figure out if she's _safe_," Wally whimpered, pulling a chair up next to the prodigy. Robin paused and turned to his friend.

"Did you try calling her cell phone?" He dead-panned.

"Uh…no," Wally blinked, sheepishly pulling out the device and hitting speed dial.

_ERRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZ._

"HOLY SHIT!" The speedster yelped at the noise coming from his phone as it attempted to call Artemis, throwing it across the room without a thought.

"_That _was unnecessary…" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"_That_ was _loud_," Wally emphasized, "Also what does it mean?"

Robin frowned, "It means the zeta beam probably collided with the signal from her cell phone as she was transported. It's probably dead now," He mumbled.

"SHE'S DEAD?" Wally shrieked, "MY GIRLFRIEND IS _DEAD_?"

"NO! WALLY, THE PHONE!" Robin yelled over his best friend's yelps, punching his arm for good measure.

"Oh…" He sighed, sinking into the chair as he reigned in his emotions, "Okay. The phone,"

Robin wondered if he should just kick Wally out of the room so that he could get his work done and they could find Artemis; because the way he kept freaking out this was _not_ helping. And the faster he fixed this, the faster they could figure out where the Zeta beams had thrown her.

* * *

Artemis immediately went on the defensive when she didn't arrive in Gotham's phone booth. Her hand went to her jacket pocket, ready to pull out her crossbow should she need it. She stood warily, surveying the alley and the dark archway supposedly leading to a parking garage she had just come from.

The blonde decided it didn't even matter where the thing had sent her, because she wasn't staying. She turned around and found the hidden keypad, punching in her number a bit more violent than necessary.

…

Nothing. Artemis frowned, hitting the buttons a few more times before giving up.

"Fine," She spoke to herself, "I'll just call Rob and get him to make it work," But after snatching the device out of her pocket she found that her phone was just as dead as the zeta technology.

"Great," She huffed, "Just _great_. I don't even know where I am," Artemis kicked a rock by her foot, absently watching as it bounced off of the wall with an echoing thud.

"Hey, Kid! I-whoa," Flash whistled, stopping in front of the archer suddenly, "Wally didn't tell us he was bringing a guest over," The hero grinned

Artemis's eyes widened, "I...uh," She fumbled, "I have no idea why it took me here. I told it to take me to Gotham,"

The speedster narrowed his eyes briefly, "Did you get cleared by the Watchtower before using the zeta tube?" He asked; his hands on his hips.

"What?" The archer frowned.

"The zeta tubes are acting up, no one was supposed to use them without permission," Flash explained, "Which is _why_ it sent you to Central City,"

"Oh," Artemis glanced at the zeta tube warily, as if it might suck her in. _So I'm in Central City…_She thought, satisfied that she was at least somewhere she'd heard of and not some distant planet. A zeta tube accident is what sent Martian Manhunter to earth after all…

"It looks like that transport crashed when you got teleported," The hero mused, "So how about I take you to Wally's until it gets running again," He grinned.

"Uh," Artemis froze, meeting Wally's parents? Not on her to do list, "No thanks," She tried to sound as polite as possible, "Look, I'll just go chill at a diner or someth-"

"Nonsense! They'd love to finally meet you!" He laughed, his tone hinting that his parents knew her _very well_.

"Well, I mean…I guess," Artemis stumbled over her words, how could she say no? She would probably get lost in minutes if she went anywhere.

"Great!" Flash grinned some more and Artemis wondered if it was a speedster thing or if Wally had just picked up the attitude from his mentor.

The next thing she knew Flash had her in his arms much like how Wally held her in Bialya, "Hold on tight, squirt!"

She hadn't really _planned_ to latch onto the man, but boy was he _fast_. Way faster than Wally! Artemis made a mental note that she now had hard evidence to hold against her boyfriend in another of their verbal spars.

Luckily, Flash was much more of a gentleman than Wally was and didn't mention the fact that she had held onto him for dear life after he had stopped. They had arrived on the back porch of some quaint suburb house that she could tell was warm and inviting even from the outside.

"You're in luck, my wife Iris is over today too," He told her as he opened the door, his other hand pulling back his cowl, "I'm Barry by the way, Barry Allen"

Artemis was momentarily shocked at the fact that Flash had just revealed his identity to her. I mean, sure the team shared identities; but he was a Leaguer! The blonde mentally shook herself back into reality.

"Artemis Crock," She responded, shaking his outstretched hand briefly before he led her to the living room.

The explosion of noise and grins that occurred the moment the archer stepped into the room told her than excessive smiling was _not_ just a speedster thing, it was a _family thing. _

"Is that Artemis!"

"Artemis! So good to meet you!"

"So this is the girl Wally won't shut up about!"

"Where is that boy?"

Barry must have noticed the way she tensed at the three adults bombarding her because he quickly stepped in to calm the riot, "Everyone, this is Artemis Crock," He grinned with his arm outstretched toward her, "She's stuck in Central for the moment so I offered that she could hang here," Barry's smile grew sheepish, "I hope that's alright, Mary,"

A short haired woman slapped the hero lightly on his arm, "Of _course_ it is!" She smirked before turning to the girl who had her arms folded across her body, acting shy for once in her life. "It's so good to finally meet you Artemis. I'm Mary West, Wally's mother," She introduced herself as she pulled her into a warm hug. Artemis had no choice but to hesitantly return the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too," The archer smiled, pulling all of her introductory manner knowledge to the forefront of her mind. Kind meetings were not something she was used to. Artemis was raised on meetings where you are thrown into battle, names coming second to skill.

A brown haired man stepped up to her next, "I'm Rudy West, Wally's father,"

Artemis repeated her previous statement as she shook his hand. The last member of the family was a thin red haired woman who Artemis had already deduced the identity of.

"Hi Artemis, I'm Iris," She smiled with an outstretched hand that Artemis shook, "Barry's wife,"

Artemis greeted her and decided against telling the woman how much she'd heard about her from Wally. Of how caring and perceptive the woman was. Wally had told her that he couldn't wait for them to meet; he thought she and Iris would get along great. So far Artemis had no qualms, but she hardly knew the reporter as of yet.

"So Artemis, come sit down!" Mary said as she led her to a seat on the couch, "You have to tell us, is Wally treating you right?"

The blonde's mind was torn; how should she act in front of his family? Should she be truthful and tell them how doting and protective he is? Or should she be herself and complain about how he never leaves her alone?

Artemis wanted them to like her, but she didn't want them to think she was something she's not…

* * *

"Rob,"

"No, it's not fixed yet," The boy automatically answered, "And no, I don't know where she is,"

Wally's face fell as he shuffled into the room, a protein bar in hand.

"But," The speedster paused, "You think she's fine, right? I mean, the chances that she's just stuck in one of our cities is high," Wally sat in a swivel chair, peering over Robin's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure I was right before," He mumbled with a scowl.

"…What do you mean?" The redhead asked, even though he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"I was going off of the number of known zeta transporter locations, but I didn't add in the chance that it might have sent her somewhere we don't even have technology at,"

"Then how are we going to find her?" Wally questioned.

"Well first we have to fix the zeta tube," Robin sighed, "And then we try and find her using it,"

"Why can't we do anything now?" The tone of his voice was pleading, as if Robin wasn't already trying everything he could.

"I _am_ doing something," Robin said with finality.

Wally ran to the living room, sitting dejectedly on the couch before slipping his phone out to try calling Artemis again.

_EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZ._

And again.

_EERRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZ._

And again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please leave a review!**

**-Veg**


	2. Part 2

**Welcome to the second half! I'll just let you get started**

* * *

Artemis had settled with being herself around his family. After all, she'd done enough lying in her life already, and being herself was much easier than pretending. Turns out Wally's family liked her just the way she was. Finding her brutal honesty about her boyfriend humorous and charming. And when the rest of the group collected back into the kitchen to work on the large dinner, Artemis was left to chat with Iris.

"You have to be careful what restaurant you choose," Iris grinned.

"Don't I _know it_," Artemis rolled her eyes, "We have to go somewhere different every time because we aren't allowed back!"

The two women laughed together while Barry made some half-hearted excuse in the background that they pointedly ignored. Wally _was_ right. Artemis got along great with Iris, but the reasoning wasn't what the boy had in mind. The two were kindred spirits in the fact that they were both in relationships with speedsters, and could understand each other's problems. Artemis mused on the idea that Wally was _not_ going to be pleased with this development.

"What's it like fighting with him?" Iris asked earnestly, "I know that it's tough to watch from the sidelines, is it any better when you're fighting side by side?"

Artemis looked to the side as she thought. Normally she wouldn't answer something so serious, so personal. But she reasoned with herself that Iris was different. Speedsters were reckless heroes, the ones most often injured from their impulsive and selfless acts. Both of them had the conflict of watching the men they loved run into situations that could possibly kill them. The rest of the family had moved to the kitchen to start preparing the large dinner, so no one else was around to hear what she had to say anyway.

"I guess…" Artemis paused thoughtfully, "I guess there's good and bad things about it. I can help him when I'm there; I feel better knowing that I have his back. But it's a double edged sword," Artemis's eyes drifted away, not comfortable holding the woman's gaze as she spoke so honestly, "Wally will throw himself into terrible situations in order to keep me safe. He's always got one eye on me, and it costs him,"

Iris nodded and Artemis realized who she was talking to. This was Wally's aunt, someone who cares for him. And here she was telling her that it was all her fault Wally was coming home with extra bruises.

"I've tried to get him to back off!" Artemis explained quickly, biting her lip as she tried to amend the situation. Iris placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis you won't be able to stop him," She gave her a small smile, "Wally's in love with you,"

The blonde worried Iris would see the blush rising to her cheeks. It was just two sentences; that was all she had said. And yet she had conveyed so much.

"I know," Artemis whispered; showing Iris in her own way, that she loved him back.

"Artemis! Dear, I've been meaning to ask you," Mary said as she stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, "Wally's been treating you all right, hasn't he?" She eyed the teen.

The archer smirked, "Yeah, I think he meets the standards,"

"I _am_ sorry about his manners," Mary frowned, "Lord knows I've tried with that boy,"

Artemis shrugged, "It's easy to find him, all I have to do is follow the crumbs," She heard Barry laugh in the kitchen before he appeared suddenly next to Mary.

"Or the crashes," He added before disappearing.

"He's taken you out right?" Wally's mother asked her, "On an actual date?"

"We don't really do…Normal things," Artemis pursed her lips as she thought of how to explain their relationship.

Mary looked absolutely horrified, "So he hasn't taken you out?"

"Mary give the girl a break!" Rudy laughed from the kitchen where Artemis assumed Barry had gone.

"Oh fine," The woman huffed, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She smiled at the archer.

Artemis wasn't really sure she wanted to, but the glimmer of excitement in Mary's eye told her she really didn't have a choice in the matter to begin with, "I'd love to. What can I do to help?" Artemis asked, standing.

"Oh you don't have to help! Sit down! Relax!" She commanded, waving her off good-naturedly.

"No thanks," Artemis grinned, walking purposefully into the kitchen. She didn't _do_ relaxing.

Iris smiled when she suddenly found Barry at her side.

"Wally was right, she is a little Spitfire," He chuckled, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

"She seems to be handling the family well," Iris noted, "Wally was worried she wouldn't deal with the family dynamics well because of her harsh upbringing,"

"Wally worries about her a lot," Barry pointed out.

"True," Iris laughed, remembering the night Wally had barged into their apartment ranting about how Artemis wouldn't wear her bandages and "_How do you put gauze on a trained assassin while they're sleeping?"_

"How much salt do I add?" Artemis asked; her skin growing warm from her close proximity to the stove.

"However much you like; you chose the recipe," Mary quipped happily from her position stirring vegetables, "Wally and Barry are going to eat most of that and they never complain about the taste,"

"And thank goodness for that," Iris added, making her way into the kitchen to chat, "We buy all of our food in bulk and it's not exactly quality,"

Artemis took a turn to check the bread in the oven and Mary gave a whiff of the soup the archer had been manning, "Oh wow! Artemis this smells delicious! How did you learn to cook like that?" She praised as Artemis flushed from the compliment.

"I'm the chef at home," She explained briefly, not really wishing to delve into details. The two women seemed to catch that and didn't pry any further.

"Does _Wally_ know what a great cook you are?" Iris teased.

"No way," Artemis laughed, "I'm pretty sure he thinks any food I touch would turn to poison,"

"Well then he's in for a pleasant surprise someday!" Mary knocked elbows with the blonde.

She laughed politely but her stomach did a flip at the statement. Mary was talking as if they were engaged or something. They hadn't been going out _that_ long, had they?

Artemis thought back to their last anniversary and realized they'd been dating almost a year and a half by now. No wonder Mary was thinking this way, not only have they been dating a while, they _were_ pretty serious. Artemis didn't get a boyfriend on a whim, that wasn't her style.

She had to admit to herself that she had been thinking about a future with the speedster. How could she not? Wally was wonderful and sweet and ridiculous and everything she never thought she would be lucky enough to have. And he seemed to think she was wonderful too.

"So…Do you have any embarrassing stories you would like to share?" Artemis smirked.

Everyone was _more_ than happy to oblige her.

* * *

"Wally!"

The redhead was in the computer room in an instant, "Did you find her?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "No," Wally turned around to leave, "KF!"

"What? Until you find my girlfriend, let me worry in peace!" The speedster crossed his arms sourly.

"Chill out dude, I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with me to find out," The boy wonder smirked, walking out of the room calmly. Wally was next to him less than a second later, easily keeping up.

"You fixed the zeta tube?" He grinned.

"Yup," Robin announced proudly as the stopped in front of the technology, "Just give me a second to find out where it sent her…" He mumbled, pulling out his glove to attach to the keypad.

Wally hovered incessantly behind him, his shoes squeaking on the floor as he paced.

"Whoa," Robin breathed, his eyebrows raised. Wally's heart sunk, falling into a pit of acid.

"Whoa what?" He squeaked, sticking his face into Robin's personal space; his worst fears nipping at his thoughts.

"She's in Central City!" The bat-boy grinned, holding up his glove to show his best friend, "That will make it so much easier to find her,"

Robin paused as he watched Wally do nothing, "Dude, _go_,"

Wally had been reveling in the fact that Artemis was probably _fine_, just waiting on the other side of the zeta, but Robin had brought up a good point.

"She's probably lost in the city, isn't she?" He groaned, making Robin laugh as he set up the zeta beam to take the speedster to his city.

"It's been about two hours; I doubt she would stay still,"

Wally was immediately annoyed. How did this woman never cease to cause trouble for him? Even when she wasn't around she was causing trouble. The redhead was still thinking about this when Robin pushed him into the zeta.

"Oof!" He landed in Central with a thud.

Quickly, Wally changed into his Kid Flash costume and was about to take off when he realized it was a stupid idea. Central City was pretty large, and who knows how far she could have gone.

That was when he remembered.

_Barry's supposed to be over at our house for dinner tonight! I bet he's there right now!_ The speedster grinned as he took off towards his house. _With both of us looking, we'll find her in no time!_

His mind was not kind on the run there. It plagued him with conjured thoughts of 'what if's. What if Artemis ran into one of Central's villains? She didn't know them. She wasn't even in costume! Criminals were out all times of the day here, unlike Gotham where she's used to the scum generally only appearing at night. What if she wasn't paying attention because she was lost? Artemis didn't know the city, what if she wandered into a bad section without even knowing it? What if…

* * *

"It smells wonderful," Barry complimented the nearly finished meal, "Can I have an appetizer?" He asked innocently.

Iris smirked and pinched her husband, "No you can't," She chided.

"I'll text Wally and tell him to come home," Mary announced excitedly, "I'll tell him I have a surprise wa-"

_CRASH_

"UNCLE BARRY I NEED YOUR HELP!" Wally yelled, bursting through the front door with a panic-stricken face, "ARTEMIS IS LOST SOMEWHERE IN-"

"Baywatch, I'm right here!" Artemis interrupted him, stepping into the living room where Wally had ambushed his uncle. The speedster stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide with disbelief, hers accompanied with a delicately raised eyebrow. And then, abruptly, she was in his arms. Half-heartedly trying to stop the barrage of kisses he was placing all over the side of her face.

"_Artemis!_ I saw you leave! We thought you were in _Atlantis_! Or dead! I was so worried! But it said you were in Central! So I came here! I thought you were lost! But you're here! You're _here_ and you're okay!"

"Wally!" Artemis spoke up, gathering his focus as he smiled at her, "You thought I was in _Atlantis?" _She asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter," He waved her off as he set her down, a hand still wrapped around her waist.

"Dinner time!" Mary said from the kitchen.

"And it's _dinner time!_" Wally cheered; his face lighting up before he zipped off to change out of his Kid Flash costume.

Artemis smirked and sat down at the table with the rest of his family, a familiar breeze warning her of his return.

"You know Wally, Artemis here helped-" Mary grew quiet and giggled when Artemis put a finger to her lips, indicating not to tell her boyfriend of her assistance in dinner.

"Wha wassat Mom?" Wally asked through a mouthful of food.

"Try the soup," She suggested.

Various conversations started up about jobs and current events as the group ate; and while Artemis still felt a bit uncomfortable at first, by the time Wally was on his third plate her nervous stomach had settled and she was joining in on the conversation. It helped that Wally had hooked his foot around her leg to keep contact as a show of support.

"Well aren't you greedy?" Artemis taunted when Wally scooped up the last of the soup for a fifth serving.

"I can't help it!" He whined, already downing a spoonful, "It's _so_ delicious!" The redhead turned to his mother, "Mom, you have to make this more often. It's _awesome_,"

"I didn't make it," The woman quipped, a smug grin on her face.

Wally's face immediately turned suspicious at her action, "Then who did?"

"I did," Artemis smiled coyly, relishing the look of confusion that swept over her boyfriend's face.

"What!" He spluttered, ignoring the laughter from his family in the background, "No way; you can't cook," He pointed out.

"Who told you that?" The archer defended.

"Uh…Well…" His eyes drifted off as he tried to remember, "No one?" Wally frowned.

"That's right," Artemis scolded him with a smile, "Because I'm a great cook,"

"Babe," Wally beamed at her, "You're perfect,"

Laughter filled the air again as Artemis rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I'm so sorry there aren't any leftovers," Mary frowned as Artemis stood by the back door; her eyes snapping to her son next to her, the culprit of the problem. Wally smiled innocently.

"It's fine, really; thank you for letting me stay," The archer said, "And it was nice meeting all of you," She turned to catch the family's attention.

"Well it's so good to meet you too," Iris grinned, leaning into Barry.

"Yeah I'm sure everyone is relieved to know Wally found a girl with a good head on his shoulders," Barry chuckled, "I think Mary's been worrying about his standards,"

"What!" Wally shrieked; Mary looked rather offended by the comment, and Artemis laughed because she was thinking the same thing when she met the speedster, "I'm taking Artemis home now," The redhead announced loudly, his hand resting on the small of her back as he nudged her out the door.

"Bye everyone," Artemis waved, blushing to witness Wally's family smiling back at her with such _warmth_.

The archer calmly wrapped her arms around Wally's neck as he lifted her into his arms; this position was second nature to them by this point, what with Kid Flash racing her everywhere during missions. He pressed his lips to her forehead lightly in a silent warning to '_Hold on,_' before he took off to the Central City zeta tube. When the speedster placed her back on her feet Artemis smirked because his hands stayed put on her waist.

"I had a fun time with your family," She smiled, her eyes mischievous.

"What stories did they tell you?" Wally groaned, his head falling to her shoulder in defeat.

"Just a few," Artemis said innocently, "But my _favorite_ was the story of getting caught running around your house pretending to be the Flash…multiple times,"

"He's my favorite hero," The teen whined in defense, "And I was a kid,"

"Wally you were _12_ the last time you got caught," Artemis deadpanned.

"What's your point?" He mumbled.

The blonde laughed, deciding to stop harassing her boyfriend and save the rest of her newfound knowledge for later arguments.

Wally pulled his face away from her shoulder and paused for a moment; and Artemis waited, knowing he was on the verge of saying something.

"So…" He started lamely, "What do you think of the family?" The redhead asked casually. But Artemis knew he was asking more than that. Yes, he wanted to know what she thought of his relatives, but it was the whole _family_ aspect he was more concerned about. The reason Artemis hadn't met them until now was because she wasn't sure how to act around _normal_ families.

She bit her lip in contemplation, but ultimately Artemis already knew what she thought. The problem was how to say it.

"It was a bit…overwhelming…" She shot him a look to keep him from mentioning Robin, making him snicker briefly, "But…I like your family quite a bit. They were all so…" Artemis paused, searching for the word, "So _inviting_. I like it, but it's kind of unusual…for me,"

Wally waited with a smile, making sure her slow and steady speech had come to an end before speaking, "I think you're a natural," He grinned, "It's just the hugging and junk that we'll need to work on,"

"Yeah," Artemis laughed, "I never learned how to show affection,"

"Well you're doing a wonderful job with me," He whispered, sweeping down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks Baywatch," She said; rolling her eyes, but they both knew she really meant it.

"I'll see you tomorrow at training?" Wally asked; a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Of course; ready to get your ass handed to you?" Artemis taunted.

"Beautiful, you can handle my ass all you want," He smirked.

"I should hit you right now,"

"But you won't,"

"Maybe I will,"

"You would really hit me? Your own _loving_ boyfr- _Ow!"_

"You deserved that,"

"Kiss it and make it better?"

"…"

"Please?"

"…Oh all right…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I don't consider this one of by best stories. I think it's rather terrible, actually. So please leave a review to let me know what you think. **

**And if you want some better quality spitfire stories, I've got more on my account here. **

**-Veg**


End file.
